The Last I'll Ever Need
by h00ters
Summary: Larry Stylinson performing arts school AU
1. Chapter 1

The lights in the theater were dim; the bigger lights being on the stage where _he_ was dancing. Harry Styles, the schools most talented dancer. He'd been dancing longer than any guy or girl at the school- since he was three.

Louis sat in the back, watching. He'd been doing this every day during free period for two weeks. Louis was new, and on his first day went into the wrong theatre and saw Harry dancing. He was absolutely fascinated at Harry's flexibility and the way he twirled so gracefully.

Louis knew it was wrong to invade this guy's privacy- Louis knew nothing about him, not even his name. He just knew that this nameless person was a really good dancer.

Louis told himself after watching the first week that he had to find something else to do. He didn't really have anything to do, though. The script for the play he was going to be in wasn't ready yet, and the only person he really knew at the school practiced his music during free period. So on Monday Louis came back and watched again; he felt rather pathetic, and guilty.

Harry never noticed Louis, though, and Louis was thankful for that. Harry was basically in his only little world, concentrating hard because it was nearing December and the winter performance was right before winter break; he only had a few weeks to make his dance perfect.

As Louis sat quietly in the back and watched, he told himself this had to be the last time. He considered leaving now, but since he really had nowhere to go, he just continued to watch the beautiful dancer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grand jete, pirouette, chasse," Harry whispered the moves to himself as he glided across the stage. "Focus, Harry," He told himself as he spun into an illusion, and- "Ow, fuck!"

He sighed loudly, getting up again, this time turning on the music and dancing from the beginning.  
_First position. Chasse, chaine, spot, spot, grand jete, pirouette, chasse, illusion- _**thump. **"God damnit!"

Harry got up, turning off the music and taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Very graceful!" He heard a familiar voice mock.

Harry's eyes met the front row and he glared at his friend Liam. "Shouldn't you be writing a play or something?" Harry jumped down from the stage.

"Finished last night," Liam grinned smugly, handing Harry a banana and a new water bottle. Liam will occasionally bring breakfast to Harry, if Liam's not busy writing or going over stuff with the actors.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he peeled the banana and took a big bite.

"Are you okay? You took some pretty hard falls there."

Harry groaned, "How many did you see?"

"Just two," Liam handed Harry his bag, pointing at the clock telling them they had ten minutes until class.

Harry slipped out of his tights, pulled on jeans and started digging through his bag for a shirt. "I can't get that move right."

"Don't worry, mate, you will." Liam was always encouraging.

Harry finished dressing himself, said goodbye to Liam and went to his first class.

Harry sighed as he dragged his feet to the back row and plopped himself into the seat next to his friend, Zayn. Harry could barely pay attention to the teacher, because he was half asleep and kept going over the move in his head, picturing the exact way his dance teacher, Jessica, showed him. Harry was so absorbed in his own thoughts; Zayn flicked Harry in the ear to get his attention.

"Ow, you twat!" Harry put his hand over his ear. "What was that for?!"

"You're not paying attention," Zayn frowned, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ I was up until fucking three in the morning and I still can't get that move right, that's what's wrong!" Harry flipped out, and then sighed.

Zayn half smiled, "Don't get snappy with me. And just so you know, we're supposed to be working on this paper together." Zayn held up the piece of paper and Harry snatched it from him. Harry knew by now that "we're" meant Harry would work on it, and they would both get credit for it. Harry was used to it by now, though, so it didn't really bother him as much as it used to.

As Harry started working on the paper, Zayn started chatting. "Did you see my beau at all this morning? He wasn't in our theater, or at his locker."

"Yeah, he brought me breakfast."

"You?! Why you!?"

"Because he and I are secretly in love." Harry sounded serious.

"Excuse me!?"

Harry looked up from the paper, chuckling. "Kidding, idiot."

Zayn flicked Harry again, laughing, too. "Liam's probably just trying to get away from the new actor."

"You have a new actor?" Harry was genuinely surprised; the school never really got new students, especially during the school year.

Zayn shrugged, "Yeah, Louis something or other. He's a little shy, and awkward. Seems like he's got a big ego, though."

Harry looked up at Zayn again, "Dude, you think everyone has a big ego."

Zayn laughed, "Well!"

"You even thought that about Liam! And look where you are now."

Harry was right. When Liam first got assigned to write plays for the actors, Zayn complained to Harry all the time about how, 'this faggot can't just come in and take over!' a few months later, they were together.

Finally, Harry finished the paper, turned it in and they were allowed to leave. Zayn and Harry went their separate directions to their next classes, but Harry contemplated skipping, because he really needed a nap. Harry didn't like school that much. Yeah, he was smart, and got good grades but he just wanted to focus more on dance. If it was up to him, he would quit school and travel the world, dancing everywhere. He loved to perform for crowds, even though to this day he will get a little nervous.  
However, Harry knew that if he got caught skipping again, he could be taken out of the winter performance, or get suspended and either of those things didn't seem worth a nap, so he just went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up in a bad mood. Tuesdays were usually his good day; he had his dance classes with Jessica, meaning he didn't have maths so that made him happy. But today, Harry didn't want to go to dance practice; he wasn't ready. Harry slept through free period yesterday, studied all night, crashed around 1 a.m. and woke up late this morning. He had no time to practice that move again and he didn't want to let Jessica down by falling on his arse.

Once Harry finally got to school, he was almost late to first period again. He saw Zayn and Liam standing outside the classroom, and Liam obviously brought Zayn food this morning because he put the rest of something in his mouth, and then took a drink from his water bottle.

"Harry! Sorry, I tried to find you this morning to bring you food, but you weren't in your theater," Liam explained.

"I woke up late," Harry announced in a grouchy tone, and walked into the classroom.

Liam and Zayn exchanged a look, then the bell rang and Liam whispered to Zayn, "You have to deal with him, not me,"

Zayn glared at his boyfriend, "Thanks babe."

Zayn walked in and sat next to Harry who had his mad face on. Zayn didn't have to bother asking 'what's wrong' because he knew it had to do with the fact Harry woke up late, and of course like always, it probably had to do with dance.

That's all Harry's life is: Dance. When he first joined dance class when he was three, his family thought it was 'cute' and 'he'll grow out of it in a few years' but, he didn't. As the few years passed, he got more and more serious about it. So when he made it into this school, he felt lucky. He found a place near campus to live by himself, and started school as soon as he could. Even though he had to leave his mum and sister, and live alone, it was all worth it. That's why when he's having trouble, or is stressed with his dancing, he knows he can't give up. This is what he's been working towards forever.

"Okay, Harry, show me what you got!" Jessica said, as she turned on the music.

Harry's stomach dropped, filled with nervousness. He tried to remind himself he could do this.

_Chasse, chaine, grand jete, pierouette, chasse, illusion_-**thud.**

Harry turned bright red with embarrassment, "Sorry, Jess!"

"It's alright my dear, just try again."

So he did. He attempted, and did fine up until that move and fell again. He was so ashamed of himself. Jess showed him the move, and Harry watched in awe because she did it so perfectly. Harry smiled and thanked her for demonstrating, then she turned on the music and Harry tried again. He concentrated as hard as he could, and finally, not perfectly and almost falling again, he did the move. He wanted to be proud of himself, but still he wasn't. He was, however, surprised at himself.

Jess clapped for Harry, and turned off the music. She told him she was proud, and he thanked her. They talked about some other moves he could perform because he wasn't finished with the whole dance yet.

"You'll think of something good, I know. You're creative," Jess complimented.

Harry smiled and thanked her again, and she left Harry alone in the theater.

Harry wasn't alone for long though. It was free period, and Louis was back to watch. Harry practiced the illusion a few more times, falling once, but mostly getting it, very imperfectly. Harry sighed and decided he'd give himself a five minute break to grab a drink and cool down.

But when he hopped off stage, that's when he saw _him._

"Hey!" Harry called, fast-walking towards the back where Louis was sitting.

Louis muttered a curse to himself, grabbing his bag and quickly heading for the door.

Harry was right behind him, though. "Don't you leave." And Louis froze. He turned around slowly, and there Harry was. Up close and personal, like Louis had never seen him before. Yeah, he seen Harry in the halls and stuff, but they shared no classes, so this was the first time he was actually making eye contact with Harry. It made Louis nervous.

"What are you doing here? Spying? Trying to steal my moves for your performance?" Harry questioned, figuring he was a dancer that Harry didn't know. This is the dance theater after all.

"No, no, I swear," Louis explained, "I'm not a dancer."

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"I was lost," Louis half-lied. Yeah, Louis was lost… Two weeks ago. "I'm new. Not a dancer, I promise. An actor, actually. My names-"

"Louis?" Harry vaguely remembering Zayn blabbering about the new actor.

"Yeah," Louis looked confused. How did Harry know him?

"My friend was telling me about you. He's an actor, too. Uhm, I'm Harry, by the way." Harry stuck his hand out, and Louis shook it, starting to grin.

Finally, the pretty dancer he'd been watching, has a name.


	4. Chapter 4

When Louis got accepted into the school, he also had to move away. It worried him to leave his mum and four sisters all the way back in Doncaster; he even considered staying, but his mum convinced him to go, she always wants him to be happy.

Louis felt a bit weird about living alone, though, so he found a roommate as soon as he could, and moved out. Louis and Niall got on pretty well, despite some differences. Niall went to the school for music; he plays guitar and sings. Louis' only heard him practice once, and he is good.

It was nearing nine at night when Louis started reading his script. He couldn't concentrate though, because there was one thing on his mind: he talked to Harry today. He put a name to the face. He wondered what Harry thought of him, but then he considered the fact that Harry probably didn't think much because they had a two minute conversation.

Louis, however, had thought about Harry. More today than ever before, of course. He thought Harry was beautiful, those perfect curls, and green eyes. His voice was nice, deep but not too deep.

Louis couldn't stand just thinking anymore. He had to talk about Harry, maybe find out more about him. So, he went out to the living room where Niall was sitting, and blurted, "Do you know Harry? A dancer?"

Niall looked up at Louis with confusion, "Random question," He chuckled, "But, yeah. Most people know Harry; he's the best dancer at the school."

Louis smiled, he wasn't surprised at that. Harry is a lovely dancer, after all. "I talked to him today. Well, barely, but…" Louis sighed hesitantly, "I was watching him dance, and he caught me. He introduced himself to me, and he was nice and he's such a good dancer and I can't stop thinking about it now!" Louis was rambling; there was so much going on inside his head.

Niall was amused by Louis, "Do you have a crush or something?!"

"Niall," Louis rolled his eyes, "I don't even know him."

Niall just stared at Louis, and Louis started to think about it. Did he have a crush on him? Louis remembered his thoughts from earlier. He pictured Harry. He looked breath-taking. Muscular, nice slim body, tall.

Louis sighed, "Okay, maybe! But, still I don't even know him, what are my chances?!"

"Get to know him!" Niall exclaimed, like it was the easiest thing to do. "Just… Talk to him. Ask him out for tea or coffee or something. You can do it, I believe in you."

Niall may have believed in Louis, but Louis didn't really believe in himself. But, if Louis wanted to have any chance with Harry, he had to do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis woke up nervous; happy, but nervous. He had his mind set on talking to Harry today. Maybe wouldn't have enough courage to ask him to hang out, but at least give Harry his number.

Harry woke up in a better mood than yesterday. He'd practiced all night last night, almost finished his dance and he was happy with it. So, he instead of practicing this morning, he invited Liam and Zayn to breakfast, who of course teased him about not practicing, because he hasn't taken a morning off all year.

"Not practicing this morning, ballerina?" Zayn giggled.

"Yeah, are you sure you're not going to fail?!" Liam added with a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two of them, "No, I'm almost finished with my dance so I'll just practice later."

Zayn and Liam exchanged a look, and then slow clapped, making Harry laugh and mumble, "Twats."

They all ordered, already knowing what they wanted because this is their favorite place to eat; the best near campus.

Then, Harry announced casually, "I talked to that Louis guy yesterday."

Zayn's mouth dropped, "You what?! When?!"

"He said yesterday," Liam chuckled.

"When yesterday?!"

"Free period. He was in my theatre, watching me dance or something."

"That's a little stalkerish," Zayn scoffed, "No wonder he's never in our theatre during free period."

Liam rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, "Babe, you need to stop being so bitter."

"Hey, at least I'm not bitter towards you."

Liam leaned into Zayn, throwing his arm around him, "Yes. And I'm thankful for that."

Harry smiled at the happy couple. He never realized how much he missed being in a relationship until he was around them. He never really had good relationship experiences though. Most of them were nice, except for the one he met at this school. So this year Harry decided he wanted to focus more on dance. However, since he was doing well this year so far, and because he admired how Zayn and Liam were cute and happy together, he could be ready for a relationship… If he found a nice guy.

When free period neared, Louis' stomach filled with butterflies, and his head with worried thoughts. What if Harry isn't interested? What if he thinks Louis' pathetic? Maybe he shouldn't do this… No, no, he had to! If he wanted any chance with Harry, he had to suck it up and do it.

Louis was startled when he heard the bell ring. His stomach dropped, this is it. It's now or never. Louis walked down to the dance theatre, walked in, and there was Harry, right up on stage, digging in his bag for something. Louis started to wonder if he should just come back when Harry was done practicing. But then Harry threw his bag off stage, and noticed Louis, so he didn't have the choice to come back later anymore. This was it now.

"Louis?" Harry questioned.

Louis swallowed nervously, "Yeah. Hi, Harry."

Harry hopped off stage and walked up to Louis, "What's up?"

"Nothin much. I was just wondering actually, would you want to go have tea sometime? Or, coffee? Whichever you like," Louis chuckled to hide his embarrassment.

Harry was astonished by Louis' question. That wasn't what he was expecting, but he nodded. "Sure, sure. I'll give you my number, okay? Then we can figure out when."

"Alright," Louis handed Harry his phone. "Just put your number in and I'll text you, after school?"

"Yeah!"

Louis tried not to stare as Harry typed his number, and then handed Louis his phone back, smiling.

"Oh, and do you mind if I stay in here to read my script?" Louis added, "I don't think the actors really like me…"

Harry giggled, "I don't mind. Don't worry about Zayn though. He's not as harsh as he seems. A softie, really."

"How'd you know that I meant him?"

"I'm friends with him, he's how I knew your name, by the way," Harry explained, "He'll warm up to you eventually, though! And if not, I'll kick his ass."

They both laughed at that. "Well, you have a dance to practice and I have a script to read."

"Yep!" Harry climbed back on stage, and they both shared a look at each other. "If my music gets too loud, just yell at me." Louis nodded with a smile; he didn't feel much nervousness anymore, he just felt happy.

When Louis got home, he texted Harry, and sat with Niall to tell him about his day. He didn't want to seem too excited, but he was. When Harry finally texted back, Louis told Niall they'd be going during free period tomorrow, and Niall said that made Louis special because Harry always practices during free period. Louis didn't want to believe that he was special, though. That would just get his hopes up too high.

_Cool_, Louis texted back, _I don't really know where to go though, sorry. Any ideas?_

Louis smiled at his phone like an idiot, which made Niall laugh at him.

_I'll take you to my favorite place. See you tomorrow, can't wait! _


	6. Chapter 6

Even though what Harry felt was mostly excitement, he knew that if he was going to miss free period, he had to practice this morning. However, he didn't want to practice an imperfect dance, so he had to call Jessica and ask her to come in and judge if it was good enough for the winter performance or not. He was nervous because he wanted this to be perfect so he could stop being extremely stressed.

He got up on stage, she turned on the music, and he started. The beginning of the dance was the easiest; he did the chasse's, jete's and pierouette's perfectly. The middle got a little more complicated, with the tour jete's, chaine turns and fouettes. The end is what he was really worried about though. He kept telling himself to focus; but not too hard, because then he would fall. So, with the bit of courage he had left, he spun into his last move: the illusion. He landed it better than he ever did before, then ended in first position. He smiled, breathing heavily.

Jessica turned off the music, "Damn near perfect, Styles! I'm proud of you."

"Thank you so much!" Harry didn't want to seem cocky, but he was proud of himself too. Mostly because he didn't fall this time. "I've been practicing loads!"

"I can tell. Give yourself some time off, alright?"

"Anything you say, Jess."

Harry left the theater early, because if Jess said he needed time off, he was gonna take it. He got to first period early, and was surprised to see Zayn already sitting there because he's usually in his theater in the mornings.

"Where's the boyfriend?" Harry teased and sat down next to Zayn.

"Sick," Zayn sighed with a lost puppy dog look on his face, "Meaning I'll probably be getting sick, too."

Harry just laughed, and then changed the subject to the thing that was on his mind the most, "So, I'm hanging out with Louis today."

"Uh, what? When, why?"

"He asked me out for tea during free period, so I said yeah!"

Zayn rolled his eyes, "You need to learn how to say no."

"I didn't want to say no," Harry admitted.

"Harry? During _free period_?"

"Zayn, he seems nice, okay? Get to know him or something. You are going to be acting together, after all. Chill, dude." Harry didn't know why but he felt the need to stand up for Louis a little bit. Plus Zayn was being his bitter old self again and Harry or Liam needed to remind him to chill out sometimes.

Harry was excited to be hanging out with Louis. Louis of course was, too. Maybe he was finally going to get to know this stranger he'd been watching!

Thankfully, their two morning classes went by fast, and when free period came, Harry texted Louis the address, and they met up.

Louis got there five minutes after Harry, who had got them a booth and ordered them both tea.

"I ordered for you," Harry smiled, "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Louis sat down, suddenly feeling a bit shy. He didn't know, but it was a mutual feeling. Louis took a big sip of the tea. "Holy Jesus, this is good tea!"

Harry giggled, "It really is!"

They both sipped on their tea, sharing shy smiles and not knowing what to say.

Harry finally spoke up after a few minutes, "So, tell me about… You."

Louis didn't exactly know what to say. He hated when people said 'tell me about yourself' because what are you supposed to say?! He just said what came to mind, "I'm Louis Tomlinson," He shrugged, "I moved here from Doncaster. Left my mum and four sisters behind, but they wanted me to come here, because I've been acting since I was ten. I auditioned at the beginning of the school year, I wasn't expecting to get in, at least not yet, but I did. So here I am."

Harry just smiled. He didn't really know how to respond. He was nearly fascinated with this boy, and that didn't make sense to him. Louis was just a person. Even though he… Well, isn't ugly, and kind of interesting… He's just a person!

Louis then said the same, "Tell me about yourself."

Harry answered, "I'm Harry Styles, I lived in Cheshire with my mum and sister until I got accepted into the school a few years ago. I've always taken my dance seriously; I started dancing when I was three. I started to become more serious about it when I got to this school though, started practicing many hours a day every day. However I am taking some breaks now."

Louis nodded, "Yeah, I can tell you've been dancing long, and that you practice a lot. You're really good," Louis complimented with a smile, even though he figured Harry got compliments a lot.

"Thanks. I'm sure you're a good actor, too. You're going to perform Liam's winter play, right?"

Louis nodded again, "Mhm. Kinda nervous."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how everyone at this school is, especially for firsts. I know I was."

Louis felt a little better when Harry admitted that.

They continued to talk and talk, eventually realizing they were going to be late for their last two classes. Whenever they got back to school, though, they didn't want to focus on anything but what they had learned about each other.

Harry learned that Louis loved the movie Grease, and that was the last play he performed, and his first musical he performed. And, that he was a bit afraid of living alone, so he found Niall to live with, who Harry 'kind of knows because we have a class together.'

Louis tried not to laugh when Harry said he loves the movie Love, Actually. Also, Harry drinks a cup of tea before bed every night, and lives alone now because Zayn moved in with Liam this year.

They were both happy that in an hour, they'd gone from Harry, that guy Louis was watching from afar, and Louis, the guy who randomly asked Harry out for tea, to Harry and Louis: a friendship in the making.


	7. Chapter 7

Fridays were always good days; just because it's Friday! Today, though, Louis decided he was going to go to the acting theater, and practice reading the script with everyone. That made him nervous.

The nerves settled a little though when his phone buzzed during second period, and he sneakily looked down and saw the name 'Harry'. _Morning! Woke up late, whoops._

Louis tried to hold his giggles in, and typed back, _Sleepy head ;) are you coming to school?_

_Just in time for free period. We gonna practice in my theater again? :)_

Louis sighed. He wanted to._ Can't :( practicing reading with everyone in my theater._

_Good luck Lou. Maybe I'll see you later!_

That made Louis feel hopeful. He definitely wanted to see Harry later.

Everyone was sitting on the stage together when Louis walked into the theater. All the actors were there, so he was glad he wasn't going to miss out on anything, but he felt nervousness all throughout his body. He thought everyone probably hated him. He wanted to back out, run away, far, far away.

"Hey Louis!" Liam greeted from the stage, "Just in time, we're about to start, hop on up."

Louis couldn't bring himself to speak, so he climbed up on stage, sat in the circle of people and pulled out his script. They started reading, and all of the actors knew all their lines. None of them had to pull out their scripts. Louis knew most of them, but he had to look at the script for some, and he felt pathetic because of that. It also really worried him. Was he not practicing enough? Was he just not good enough? What if he fails the play? He had way too many bad thoughts in his head right now.

When Louis heard the bell ring, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. And as soon as he got out of the theater, Harry was standing there waiting for him.

Harry saw the panic in Louis' face. "You alright, Louis?" Harry frowned.

"No," Louis shook his head, "No. Oh God, I have to, like, go home or something." Louis pushed through all the people, thinking about how Harry probably thought he was a lunatic or something. He didn't care, though; he had bigger things to worry about. He got out to his car, got in and called his mother. He missed her, and she was the first person he thought about talking to.

"Hello? Lou?" It was so nice to hear her voice.

"Mum," Louis' voice cracked.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No. I had practice with everyone today, and I was pathetic! Everyone knew their lines, everyone! I was the only one who had to look at my script. They're all better than me, I'm terrible!"

"Louis. You're not terrible," Jay insisted. "If you were, you wouldn't have been accepted into that school."

Louis knew that was the truth. He sighed. "I guess I just don't practice enough then. I miss you, mum."

"I miss you too. And you have more time to practice. The play isn't until January, right?"

"Right."

"Okay. I believe in you. Your sisters believe in you. Now, get back to practicing, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

Louis said his I love you, and hung up, starting to calm down, reminding himself he'll see his family soon enough.

Louis debated staying at school because he was getting calm, but decided to go home because he was still stressed.

Louis woke up to his phone ringing. He didn't really remember falling asleep, but he rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his phone to see Harry's name.

"Hello?"

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed, "I was worried about you! You haven't texted me back all night!"

"Night? What time is it?"

Harry giggled. "Have you been sleeping? It's seven thirty."

"Yeah," Louis yawned, "Sorry for worrying you, by the way. And also sorry for being a crazy person today."

"It's okay. Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

Louis sighed, "Practice. I felt so out of place. I didn't know all of my lines. Most of them, but not all. And everyone else knew all their lines. I just didn't feel good enough, it made me panic."

"Aww, I'm so sorry, Lou," Harry sympathized.

_Lou_. Harry calling Louis that gave him the chills, in a good way of course.

"Hey, so I'm going to practice my dance for a while, and if you want you could come read through your script over here and then we can go for pizza?"

"Sounds good," Louis smiled, "See you in a few."

When Louis knocked on Harry's door, he sang, "Come iiiin!"

Louis chuckled, gently opening the door to this unfamiliar place. There was a wide space; a couch pushed to the back of the room and a small stand with a TV and a stereo. It looked bigger than Louis' flat, but not by much.

"Hey," Harry smiled, "You can sit over on the couch. I'll try not to be too distracting."

Louis giggled, "Thanks. How long are we practicing for?"

"Probably forty five minutes, is that enough?"

"Definitely."

Surprisingly, Louis was concentrating well, even with this perfect dancer in front of him.

After a half hour, Louis put his script aside and watched Harry dance. He was graceful, with his turns and pointed toes.

"You're doing really well," Louis said, trying to raise his voice over the music.

Harry turned around to look at Louis, and then turned his music off, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"You're doing well!" Louis repeated, smiling, "What song is that?"

"Give me love. By Ed Sheeran," Harry took a large sip of his water.

"I like it!"

"Yeah, he's my favorite," Harry smiled, and checked the time on his phone, "Do you wanna go get food now? Or do you need to read more?"

"Now is good. I think I studied enough, I should be fine." At least he hoped he would be fine.

It only took ten minutes to get to the pizza place. The car ride was fun, though, because Harry drove and Louis sat, singing along to the radio, which made Harry laugh. Louis loved that he could make Harry laugh.

They ordered a large pizza and drinks for themselves. It didn't take long for the pizza to be done, and when Louis took his first bite, he fell in love with it. "You really do know all the good places around here don't you, Styles?"

"Indeed. Glad you like it." Harry and Louis both ate a piece, not saying much to each other, until Harry spoke up. "Are you feeling any better? Not too stressed now?"

Louis nodded, "Yeah I feel a bit better. Still a little stressed. Definitely nervous for my performance 'cause it's my first at this school. I don't want to fail."

"I don't think you will, and it's okay to be nervous for the first performance, everyone is!" Harry assured him.

"Thank you," Louis smiled sweetly, "So, uhm, are you going to the music performance on Monday?"

"I could."

"Well, I was gonna go 'cause Niall's performing," Louis explained, "So I was gonna say if you were going we could sit together."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, definitely. Let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

Since Friday night, Harry and Louis didn't hang out. Louis studied non-stop and Harry's sister dropped by for a surprise visit. However, Harry and Louis did text a lot, and that made both of them happy. Louis was amused by how excited Harry was to see his sister. He was a bit jealous, though, because he wished his sisters could drop by for a visit.

Even though they texted during the weekend, they were thrilled that it was finally Monday and they could see each other again. Harry woke Louis up with various phone calls, and told Louis to go out for breakfast with him. When they arrived, they shared their first hug. Louis loved how Harry's body felt; not in a creepy way, but he felt warm and cuddly. Harry thought the same too; Louis felt comforting and just really nice.

"So did you have a good weekend?" Harry asked after they sat down and got their breakfast.

Louis sighed, "Lots of studying, but I may be ready to take on the actors now!"

"Good! I have faith in you!"

They both chuckled. "You had a nice time with Gemma, yeah?"

"Definitely! We watched movies and talked and I showed her some of my dance, it was so fun!"

"I'm so jealous of you, Styles. It still feels weird not seeing them every day."

"I understand," Harry nodded, "That's how it was for me, especially because I didn't live with anyone at first. I called home every day, actually."

Louis simply smiled at the lovely guy sitting across from him; he was fascinating and gorgeous. Louis definitely couldn't wait to hang out with him tonight.

Harry figured today would just drag on because he had something to look forward to tonight. However he was amused when he got to first period because he could talk to Zayn. Like always, Harry started doing their work, and Zayn started talking.

"Y'know, you never told me about hanging out with that Louis kid," Zayn stated.

"Well, if you weren't always balls deep in Liam, we'd have time to talk outside of school," Harry teased with a laugh.

"Oh shut up you prat! And besides, sometimes he's balls deep in me-"

"Woah, woah, I didn't need to know that, I was just kidding!" Harry interrupted, hiding his face in his hands.

Zayn smiled smugly. "Anyway, how did it go with Louis?"

"Good. Really good, actually. He's so fascinating, Zayn. And we hung out again on Friday night, had dinner," Harry started to stare like he was in his own little Louis world, "We had breakfast this morning and we're going to the concert tonight. I'm so excited."

Zayn stared at Harry in disbelief. He didn't even know if Harry was paying attention anymore. "Harry Styles, do you have a crush?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and snorted, "You're really funny, Zayn."

"I'm not fucking joking! I don't know when you're going to learn that it's okay to have a boyfriend again."

Harry shook his head and insisted, "We're just friends." He wasn't going to have the 'the other guys were stupid, you can find a nice guy, you're allowed to have a boyfriend, Harry' conversation again, especially not now.

School was definitely going slower than Harry wanted it to. And he could get Zayn's dumb voice out of his brain. A crush? On Louis? Really? Harry hated when Zayn was right.

Once free period finally arrived, Harry and Louis both went to their separate theaters to practice. Louis wasn't completely nervous anymore, but he felt his stomach drop when he saw Zayn walking towards him.

"Hey, Louis, right?"

Louis nodded wordlessly.

"I'm Zayn. Just figured I'd introduce myself, since we're in the play together and, uh, you're getting close with Styles, huh?"

Louis nodded again, "Yeah I guess. He told you about me?" Louis didn't want to sound too excited about that, but, _Harry talked about him?!_

"Said you guys have been hanging out, yeah. Haven't seen him this happy about someone in a while, he's usually just practicing."

"Oh. Yeah, I know, I hope I'm not taking him away from that."

"Nah. Actually, I think you guys should hang out more." Zayn was always meddling in on Harry's life somehow. Harry usually hated it even though Zayn's just trying to help.

Louis smiled; hearing Zayn say that was like a blessing. Of course Louis wanted to hang out with Harry more, so hearing one of Harry's best friends say that? That just made it more do-able.

When school ended there was only an hour until the concert. The actors weren't allowed to go back to their theater for after school practice because that's where the musicians were going, so Louis went to the dance theater and there was Harry, up on stage doing what he does best. He didn't notice Louis which made Louis think of when he first started coming here. Louis had never really thought of talking to this beautiful, talented dancer, so when Harry noticed him that day, behind his nervousness was happiness; Louis didn't have to talk first, because Harry did.

Louis had grown to love the song Harry danced to. It was almost like it was 'their song' even though that's a couples thing, and they're just friends. Louis thought he was being silly and cheesy now. Harry probably didn't even like him in that way. Louis wishes he could get rid of this crush, it's ridiculous. But Harry is far too lovely to get rid of.

After forty five minutes, Harry finished practicing. Louis was amused while watching Harry, because he fell a couple of times which made Louis giggle and it reminded him that Harry isn't perfect (though he is really close).

Harry was surprised when he hopped off stage and saw Louis sitting there. "How long've you been here, Lou?" _Lou._ Again with the nickname that gave Louis butterflies.

"Please don't think I'm creepy," Louis bit his lip nervously, "But, basically the whole time you were practicing."

Harry blushed (_fucking blushed!_) "Great, so you saw all my imperfections."

"Still looked perfect to me," Louis admitted and then wanted to face-palm because that sounded so flirty!

"Well," Harry smiled, "I was going to text you when I finished so we could meet up at the concert but since you're here, just let me get dressed and then we'll walk over, kay?"

"Yep, sounds good."

Harry grabbed his bag and stripped himself of his tights and shirt. Louis tried so hard not to stare. Harry was just so fit! He had nice abs and a long torso, looked quite good in just his underwear. Too quickly, Harry dressed himself and he and Louis walked down to the other theater.

There weren't too many musicians; first a guitar player, then two piano players, a group of girls who just sung, and lastly, Niall.

Niall never practiced at home, so it was a surprise to him, and also Harry when Niall started playing _that song._

Louis and Harry looked at each other with excited expressions on their faces. They quietly sung along, watching Niall. Harry kept glancing down at he and Louis' hands. They were almost touching. Should he do it? Hold Louis' hand? Would that be crazy, or terrible? Zayn's voiced popped up in his head again. _It's okay to have a boyfriend again. _

So_, fuck it, _Harry thought,_ yolo. _He took Louis' hand. Louis smiled down at their fingers intertwining. Harry thought Louis' hands felt soft. They were warm, but not too warm. Just perfect, actually.

Sadly, their hands broke apart shortly after so they could clap for Niall.

They waited for Niall at his car to tell him how well he did. Louis was freezing out there and Harry offered Louis his jacket, which gave Louis more butterflies. Why was Harry being so cute? Did he have a crush, too?

After talking to Niall, Harry and Louis decided to go to dinner and then go back to Harry's place to watch movies.

Harry never liked to think too much about one thing but all night he couldn't help but think of how things were with Louis. Did Louis like him? He let Harry hold his hand, so does that mean yes? Or was he just being nice?

Harry didn't know the answers to these questions, but he knew something was different when he woke up Tuesday morning. He had never fallen asleep cuddled up with someone who was just a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Since the concert on Monday, Harry and Louis only saw each other at school. Harry was basically killing himself with last minute practice because today, Friday, is his performance day. He was nervous; not too much, but nervous, worried about that move he still occasionally struggled with. He did not want to fall. And on top of all that, he was thinking about Louis more and more. He held hands with Louis. It was brief but it still happened! Harry was trying to stop thinking this early in the morning, but before he could get up on stage to turn on the music, he heard his phone go off.

**Louis Tomlinson: **_Today's the big day! Excited?_

Harry smiled like a dork at his phone; it was cute that Louis texted him about this.

_A little. Nevous, though_, Harry typed, _Come watch me practice?_

Louis was now the one grinning like an idiot; Harry's text definitely made him feel wanted, however he had to decline. _Gotta practice, we're gettin' stuff on stage set up. Sorry curly, maybe during free?_

_Sounds great! x_

Louis stared at the 'x' for a long time before Zayn tapped him from behind and ordered Louis to follow him. They brought some stuff up on stage, Liam directing because that's what he does best. Louis admired Zayn and Liam's relationship. Liam would call out something he wanted them to do, and Zayn would jokingly yell a profanity back, complaining about how it was 'too early to be moving shit around' and Liam would say, "Yeah, yeah babe just do as I say," and of course Zayn would, and they both had smiles on their faces the whole time.

Harry did his dance a good fifteen times, practicing the illusion about twenty times, before he had to go to first period. He always worked hard, but he swore he'd never worked as hard as he did this morning. He was going to be ready for tonight; he wasn't going to have to worry about falling. He was going to accomplish this if it kills him.

"So, sending kisses to guys we're 'just friends' with?" Zayn teased Harry when he sauntered into the classroom and sat next to his friend.

"Uhh, what?" Harry asked genuinely confused.

"To Louis?! I saw your text to him over his shoulder!"

"What the hell?! Snoop!"

"Say it, Styles," Zayn demanded, "You. Like. Louis."

Harry stared at Zayn, trying to keep a stern look on his face. He couldn't, though. He did like Louis, Zayn was right.

"We fell asleep together on my couch Monday night," Harry admitted quietly.

Zayn laughed, "Too cute, Harry."

Harry knew he was being silly, and kind of sounded like a girl giggling about his crush. (Though it's not all twirls and pointed toes with him, he's muscular and could kick your ass if needed.) But having someone to crush on and to make you smile is nice, so Harry didn't care.

Harry and Louis were both happy when it was free period and they could finally see each other. Louis hadn't been watching Harry the past few days because Louis was busy with his own practice.

They smiled, and hugged when they saw each other.

"Missed you, Lou," Harry whispered.

"Missed you, too, curly."

They pulled out of the hug, and Harry questioned, "Are you sure it's okay I'm taking you away from your practice?"

"Yeah," Louis nodded, "Zayn's making Liam give everyone a break for the rest of the day. I think Liam only gave in because winter break starts tomorrow and we have time to practice after that."

"What are you doin for break, anyways?" Harry asked as he climbed up on stage.

"Going home!" Louis said all too excited, "You?"

"Same. Mum and Gemma are coming tonight for the performance and they wanted me to go back with them but I'm not done packing so I have to leave tomorrow." Harry showed his guilty face, making Louis laugh and tease him.

"You're slacking!"

"Yeah, yeah." Harry smiled, then turning on his music and practicing again.

Harry didn't have much time to practice because he had to go over last minute things with Jess, and go into the locker room to get changed into his performance outfit.

The theater started filling up quickly. Louis invited Zayn and Liam to sit with him, half because he didn't want to be alone with strangers and half because they were kind of becoming friends. (Or at least it didn't seem like Zayn was annoyed with Louis. Harry told Zayn he'd like Louis eventually!)

The lights went low, spotlight on the stage; the dancers started. There were many boys, but more girls. And none of them were as good as Harry.

Eventually, the lights went low again, and a voice said, "Presenting Mr. Harry Styles."

The spotlight on the stage lit up, and Harry gracefully did his chasse onto the stage. The music started, Harry smiled, doing his chaine turns flawlessly. He moved into a grand jete and then his favorite move: the pierouette, which turned into fouette turns. He did another chasse, then a tour jete. Louis watched in amazement. Of course he'd seen Harry dance before but this looked so fascinating; flawless, and clean, no mistakes anywhere. Absolutely perfect.

Louis noticed that nervous look on Harry's face, though he was trying to keep a smile. Louis knew he could do it, though, and he did; is last move, the illusion. Everyone clapped, some even giving a standing ovation. Harry wanted to clap for himself too, he was proud he didn't screw up.

Harry quickly went back into the locker room to clean himself up and change. When he went back into the theater to find his mum, sister and friends, people were passing him to leave, and many were stopping him, complimenting, "You did so well, Harry!" "Good job! I'm sure you make everyone proud!" "Excellent! How long have you been dancing?" Harry happily stopped to appreciate everyone's kindness, but he continued to search for everyone, until he ran into Zayn and Liam.

"Very nice, Styles," Zayn smiled.

Liam agreed, "Perfect, as always."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, guys. Have you seen Louis anywhere?"

Both Liam and Zayn looked to their sides and behind them. "He was just here," Zayn answered curiously, "I don't know where he went. Anne and Gemma are over there, though." Zayn pointed to Harry's mum and sister, Harry smiled as soon as he saw them.

"Alright! Guess I'll find Louis later," Harry sighed, "See ya guys, happy winter break!"

Harry ran up to his mother and sister, attacking them with hugs. "I've missed you!"

Anne kissed Harry's cheek, "I missed you too, H! You did so lovely, I'm so proud." Anne was always genuine complimenting Harry, and Harry loved her compliments, it made him feel good.

Harry stood around talking to Anne and Gemma for a couple of minutes, hoping Louis would pop up but he didn't. Soon, Anne and Gemma said their goodbye's to Harry so they could go back home, Harry said he'd see them tomorrow and it's been awhile since he could say that so that made him happy.

Harry was bummed he didn't see Louis. He dragged his feet into the locker room to collect his things, and then he heard the door open a few seconds after him. He figured it would be one of the other dancers, but then he heard the voice.

"Very well, Harry." Harry turned around to see Louis, who looked proud.

"Thank you," Harry hugged him.

"I knew you'd be able to do it, even though you were nervous."

"I'm gonna miss you. Even though it's only gonna be like two weeks," Harry chuckled at himself, hoping he didn't sound too pathetic.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Louis admitted, and that made Harry feel a little better.

Before Louis even thought about what he was doing, he pulled out of the hug, and kissed Harry. When it registered in Louis' head that he was kissing Harry, he got scared and pulled away, and Harry's face looked like he was in complete shock.

Louis wanted to slap himself, why the fuck did he just do that?


End file.
